


与床有关的一切 everything about the bed

by Unik_Mysa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unik_Mysa/pseuds/Unik_Mysa
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck/Huang Ren Jun
Kudos: 9





	与床有关的一切 everything about the bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Valentine%27s+Day).



1  
李东赫不喜欢在床上做，因为房东太太留下来的床是坏的。也不能这么说，床只有在经历剧烈运动的时候才会坏，所以第一次塌床板是在李东赫和黄仁俊搬进来的第二晚。当时的状况挺尴尬的，床板没有完全塌，组成一张床的四块床板有一块移位，下沉到床下方的储物空间，幸亏那里已经被各种闲置的棉被枕头占据，床板下沉的不多，但瞬间的失重感还是把正在进行生命大和谐的二人吓了一跳，倒是没吓萎，因为快到最后的紧要关头了，李东赫微微一射，以表对不争气床板的敬意，但这不妨碍没射的黄仁俊在感受到自己后穴一股股热流时大声的嘲笑身上的男人，这一笑不要紧，同样到紧要关头的黄仁俊也在自己的笑声中精关失守不小心释放了，这爱做的，简直狼狈。

2  
在探索遍全家之后，李东赫和黄仁俊一致同意卫生间是个做爱的绝佳场所，卫生间有一面长约2米的凹进去的大镜子，平台上和每天都要用的神仙水、贵妇面霜摆在一起的是两管润滑剂，大概可以想到在这里做的频率。  
黄仁俊喜欢把小臂放在平台上，头抵着小臂，塌着腰承受李东赫在身后的撞击。抬起头看着镜子中身后的人意乱情迷地舔舐着自己的后颈，一双手还在自己身上作乱，有时拧着乳头，有时摩挲喉结，黄仁俊不太能接受这种直观的视觉刺激，尤其是看到在李东赫身下手中被情欲完全掌控的自己，总会有点迟来的羞愤，但这种羞愤又刺激着他，给他另一种说不清道不明的快感，脑子里像是在过电，微小的电流持续不断的刺激神经，黄仁俊竟然有点变态的喜欢上了这种感觉。  
不得不说，这得归功于李东赫调教有方。后入的姿势加上黄仁俊喜欢闷头挨操的习惯让李东赫刚开始每次都在体验看不到另一半表情的单方面性爱，这让本就属于奔放派的李东赫大为不满，于是他开始使各种手段让黄仁俊在做爱的时候抬起头，以便自己能从镜子里随时关注黄仁俊的状态。他自己没意识到，黏在镜中黄仁俊身上的眼神已经超出“关注”的范畴，完全是要把黄仁俊生吞活剥了，但黄仁俊意识到了。他不太敢对上已经化身为狼的李东赫的眼神，于是只能在李东赫使各种手段逼自己抬头的时候，眼神往下瞟，或者只看自己，久而久之竟然被李东赫调教的看到自己挨操时候的样子也会产生隐秘的快感。  
李东赫注意到的是黄仁俊很少在镜子里和自己进行眼神接触，偶尔李东赫会抽插着问“仁俊为什么不看我呢”，黄仁俊总是避而不答，有时被折腾的躲不过去，哼哼唧唧地回头去寻他的唇，讨好似的吮两口，然后小声否认“我没有”。嘴巴会骗人，但沉浸在情欲里的身体不会。每次眼神接触后黄仁俊愈加柔软的腰，咬的更紧的穴都在告诉李东赫，仁俊喜欢这样。他没打算步步紧逼，只是一边撞得更深，一边舔弄着黄仁俊的耳廓，让整个耳朵潮漉漉，湿哒哒，红得像下面的洞口一样，还要追逐着人家躲闪的动作，贴着耳朵一边喘息一边吐字“小骗子。”

3  
日常生活中的黄仁俊和做爱时候的黄仁俊很不一样，李东赫甚至怀疑平时日天日地的东北大哥和床上仿佛哑巴一般的亲密爱人是寄居在同一个躯壳里的两个灵魂。但仔细想想，可0可1，闭嘴就干，只要爽到就行的床上作风本来就很日天日地东北大哥，两者看似矛盾，但又神奇的和谐。  
李东赫没有自我检讨，平时吊儿郎当认爹就像认错一样快的人到了床上却恨不得把另一半拆吃入腹，狠戾凶残蛮不讲理，同样的对立统一。  
这天李东赫吃完外卖没有及时扔掉又被黄仁俊抓了个正着，“呀！李东赫。”  
李东赫几乎立刻认错“爸爸我错了。”  
但在晚上的情事中，李东赫搬回了一局。  
两人粗重的喘息声交融在一起，从黄仁俊渐渐变快的换气声中，李东赫了然，黄仁俊快到了，撸动在黄仁俊阴茎上的手突然停止了动作，大拇指堵上了铃口，但身下碰撞的动作不停。无法宣泄的快感在黄仁俊体内奔腾着，他觉得自己快被烧着了，被李东赫撞得无法撑在在平台上，只能撑着镜子的一只手撤回来往后去推李东赫的肩膀“放手”，换来的是李东赫的一声轻笑，拇指不轻不重的磨了磨铃口，又重新堵上了，抽插的更凶了。黄仁俊一只手没撑住，前胸撞在平台的棱上，双乳在棱上被剐蹭到，又是一阵颤栗，被快感包围，被欲火焚身但却无法攀上欲望的高峰，太折磨人了，黄仁俊带点哭腔的喊李东赫，李东赫低沉的嗓音在黄仁俊的耳边响起，满是引诱“仁俊呐，叫声daddy”，说完又去轻啄他的耳垂，“什么？”黄仁俊怀疑自己听错了，“叫daddy，宝贝”李东赫重复，闭着眼在他耳后亲吻厮磨，黄仁俊试图在情欲深渊中寻找一丝理智和李东赫讲道理“平时叫爸爸叫的欢的那个人不是你吗？”  
“那有什么关系，床下我叫你爸爸，床上你叫我爸爸。”  
黄仁俊被李东赫一番“各论各”的言论气笑了，“可现在在床下。”  
“你知道，我说的‘床’可不是这个意思。”  
“我不知道。”  
李东赫不管他，只是专心的操干着，气音在黄仁俊耳边蛊惑“心肝，叫声daddy就让你舒服。”  
黄仁俊咬住下唇准备和李楷灿刚到底，他绝对要守住自己“爸爸”的地位。李东赫也铁了心要让黄仁俊松口，挺着腰顶弄，性器在黄仁俊后穴大开大合的进出，不断碾过他的敏感点，腺液混着润滑剂在李东赫抽出时一起被带出，大滴下落砸在地砖上，裹在性器上的腺液随着李东赫挺入时一起被带回，发出淫靡的水声，一只手在黄仁俊身上游走，掐掐他的乳头，捏捏他的囊袋。黄仁俊难耐的呻吟从唇齿间溢出，意识与情欲在搏斗，李东赫盯着镜中眼里含泪满身绯红的人，眼中全是疯狂，还在用尖牙轻咬着黄仁俊的耳垂做着最后的诱惑“心肝，叫daddy。”  
情欲终是在这场厮杀中获胜，黄仁俊哭着叫喊出声“daddy”，李东赫同时松手，滚烫的精液喷射向墙面，在李东赫手上也留下了不少罪证，前端的快感使得绞着李东赫分身的后穴也骤然缩紧，李东赫双手掐上黄仁俊的腰，加快了身下的律动，他感受到黄仁俊的颤抖，感受到黄仁俊随他的顶撞一起摆动，感受到黄仁俊喊完“daddy” 后由身到心对他的臣服，大灰狼李东赫先生终于在一阵疯狂的抽插后，带着“仁俊完完全全属于我”的餍足释放了。

4  
在黄仁俊的强烈要求和资金赞助以及马云爸爸618年中大促的大力度活动下，小黄和小李终于换新床了！  
新床拉回来的那天，两人为了庆祝，决定今天在床上进行生命的大和谐，顺便测试一下床板的性能。  
紧张激烈的划拳定上下环节今天被提前到了饭后进行。李东赫不可置信的看着黄仁俊的“石头”，又看着自己的“剪刀”，陷入沉思，以后再也不能说“仁俊什么时候能上我呢，就是我想让仁俊上的时候”了。  
黄仁俊这边简直高兴坏了，他觉得今天真是个黄道吉日，不光拥有了新床，而且时隔3个月，他终于又一次能在李东赫身上作威作福了。拉过李东赫明显呆滞的脸，“啾”，响亮地印上一个吻，“今天哥哥好好疼你！”然后美滋滋地把堆在碗池里的碗筷锅全洗了，全然忘了今天轮到李东赫洗碗这件事。  
9点钟，黄仁俊裹着浴巾从浴室出来，手里拿着一管润滑剂，郑重其事地摆在床头，又从抽屉里拿出铝制袋装的橡胶制物品，满脸幸福地朝李东赫眨了眨眼睛。李东赫看着黄仁俊期待的小眼神，只能无奈地笑着摇了摇头，黄仁俊拍拍床，一只大型犬乖顺地趴到了床上，脸转向他这一侧，眉毛一挑抛了个媚眼“哥哥来疼我。”  
黄仁俊顿时满脑子都开始炸烟花，热血全都在往身下某处汇聚。  
黄仁俊拉下李东赫的睡裤把李东赫翻了个面，一只腿跪在床上李东赫的两腿之间，俯下身一边往上推李东赫的睡衣，一边从小腹向上一路亲吻，李东赫被拨撩的小腹一紧，倒显出几块腹肌来，黄仁俊露出牙，用小尖牙轻轻剐蹭着块状腹肌的边缘，磨几下还怕身下人疼一般用小舌头轻轻舔舐磨咬的地方。这是李东赫没见过的黄仁俊的新情趣，但这不妨碍他爽到，李东赫把手插进黄仁俊的头发里摩挲，一边难耐的挺起上身往黄仁俊嘴里送，一边随着快感的涌来叫出声“嗯…嗯…哈，哥哥好坏啊，从哪里学的这些？”  
回答他的是黄仁俊啄吻的声音“啵”“啵”的，在安静的夜里，委实有些情色的意味。  
“哈！”抓着黄仁俊头发的手骤然收紧。黄仁俊咬上了李东赫的乳珠，咬着嘬着，舌尖大力舔过，复又探出尖牙剐蹭，一只手捏在另一个胸上，一阵抓捏后，开始玩弄胸上的乳珠，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，轻轻重重没个规律可循，两朵茱萸在黄仁俊持续的逗弄下挺立绽放。李东赫一次又一次挺起胸，想要大口大口的呼吸——他觉得自己快被黄仁俊舔窒息了，黄仁俊真的太会了。  
黄仁俊很满意李东赫的反应，从他的胸前抬起头来帮他把上衣脱掉，压着他的肩膀接了个不长不短的吻，然后又顺着嘴唇往下走，吻吻下巴，亲亲喉结，咬咬锁骨，给李东赫的身上都留下了自己的痕迹，然后满意的对着自己的作品吹了声口哨。  
李东赫被逗笑，一边撑起身子去和他蹭鼻子，一边伸手揪下黄仁俊裹在下身的浴巾，把黄仁俊的小兄弟握着手里撸动，  
趁黄仁俊不备，李东赫一个用力，把黄仁俊压在了身下，一口含住了了黄仁俊挺立起来的阴茎，“艹”黄仁俊骂出的脏话便瞬间变了味道。  
用舌苔磨蹭着茎壁，唇瓣描摹着茎身，收回小舌的时候舔舔蘑菇状的柱头，反复几次上下运动，唇齿离开阴茎的时候发出“啵”的一声轻响，口舌与柱头间拉出透明的丝，在灯光下散发出情欲的温度。  
黄仁俊看在李东赫给他口的面子上放平了身子打算挨操，却不想身上的人拍拍黄仁俊的胯骨，“来吧”然后大大咧咧的趴在了床上。黄仁俊简直美得没边了，像个被大饼砸中的痴汉凑到李东赫面前，“真的给我上啊？”，李东赫眨眨眼“你要是不愿意的话…”后半句话被黄仁俊堵在吻中。  
一根手指，两根手指，他开始在李东赫体内不断探索，循着稀薄记忆中那个点按压，又抽出插入模仿性器在他洞中作威作福。李东赫的呻吟不断从嘴里溢出，上身挺起下落，每一次扭动都让黄仁俊更硬一分。三根手指也能进出了，随着手指进出臀中的穴里有咕叽咕叽的水声，李东赫喘着粗气“仁俊，进来。”  
黄仁俊一边亲吻着他的后颈，一边把自己的硬到不行的下身推入滚烫的温柔乡，整个进入的时候，两具身体严丝合缝地贴在了一起，两人同时发出一声满足的喟叹。  
黄仁俊开始缓慢的后退又前进，细细品味着穴肉绞紧肉棒的滋味，李东赫的娇喘更是为两人的情事增添了不少情趣，他反手去按黄仁俊的后脑，黄仁俊顺着他手的力道印了一个吻在他侧颊，又去吮咬李东赫的耳垂，身下的动作还是不紧不慢，李东赫被拨撩的不行软声求饶“哥哥快点”  
黄仁俊顺从的开始小幅度的抽插快速抽插，在李东赫张嘴呻吟时又一记深顶，呻吟声直接高了8度从李东赫的嘴里溢出。  
和黄仁俊闷头挨操的习惯不同，李东赫喜欢在床上说骚话，“哥哥好棒”“哥哥再深一点”“我还要，嗯，再重一点”让黄仁俊为了伺候他使出十八般武艺，深深浅浅的撞击让两人的灵魂一起震颤，黄仁俊把李东赫整个箍在怀里，在他肩头印下深深的一吻，前列腺持续不断的刺激和黄仁俊在他分身上的撸动让他感觉到自己快要射了，他难耐的扭动着身体，黄仁俊安抚性地在他耳后不断地啄吻，滚烫的呼吸和不断落下的吻让李东赫本就敏感的耳后红得更加色情，耳后的敏感一直传到腰窝，黄仁俊的手从阴茎上转移，在他的腰窝轻轻重重揉按了起来，李东赫整个人快要溺死在快感里了，推搡仁俊说不要了。  
黄仁俊只当他是床上的情趣，加大力度刺激着李东赫腰上的敏感，竟给人欺负哭了。眼泪断了线似的往下掉，李东赫想要弓起身子，但腰软得根本起不来，整个人直颤，黄仁俊这才意识到身下人是真的经不起快感和情欲的双重刺激了，温柔地把人揽在怀中，亲吻着东赫眼尾的痣，李东赫终于爽射了，瘫在床上大口大口地呼吸，黄仁俊的肉棒还在后穴深入浅出“东赫乖，哥哥疼你。”

5  
黄仁俊最近迷上了芭蕾舞，连着看了好几场芭蕾舞剧后，他终于走向了成人芭蕾的课堂。小黄练得很努力，睡前还在开胯，两只腿曲起来脚掌相对，腰挺直身子往前趴。最近的刻苦颇有成果，他已经不用李东赫在后面给他施加外力，能够自己完全贴伏在床上了。于是小黄开始尝试新的姿势，比如试着把两条腿向外伸直，成180度，有点困难。  
李东赫擦着还在滴水的头发走到床边，看着黄仁俊以奇怪的姿势基本占据整张床，笑着一巴掌拍在黄仁俊白嫩的脚丫上 ，“绷脚背！”  
脚丫迅速变红，脚趾有些紧张的蜷缩起来，整张脚背往下压了几度，绷了起来。黄仁俊还在努力的克服韧带拉伸的不适感，身后一个身影盖了下来，虚虚地压在黄仁俊背上，双手去够黄仁俊伸在头顶的双手，身体一寸一寸的压向黄仁俊，轻轻给他施加外力。  
到了他所能忍受的极限，黄仁俊立刻开始“行啦行啦！疼死了，快拉我起来！我要死了。”  
耳边低沉的笑声渐远，背上的力量也消失了，身体和床间伸进一只手臂，把他从床上捞了起来。李东赫帮他慢慢曲起腿，又给他按摩减少拉伸的不适感，只是按摩到大腿的手不老实，顺着睡裤肥大的裤管，伸了进去。黄仁俊警惕的看向李东赫，李东赫视若无睹，仔仔细细的捏着大腿根，还是按摩的手法。黄仁俊眯起眼睛舒舒服服的伸了个懒腰，小腿搭在了李东赫的肩上，抻够了曲起膝盖，脚丫蹬在方才小腿搭的位置，绷起脚背，恰好卡住了李东赫的肩膀。  
李东赫睨他一眼。两只手一拽，连着睡裤带里面的裤衩被揪下半个屁股来，黄仁俊还没来得及挣扎就被李东赫用肩膀压着腿打了个对折，寻到他的唇接了个深长的吻，手摸到屁股上又褪了褪裤子，把整个屁股都露出来了，对着圆润挺翘的屁股又捏又拍，黄仁俊的呼痛全被李东赫堵在了嘴里。  
一根手指探入潮热的穴，缓慢地推进抽出，反复几次后又是第二根，第三根，手指在后穴里轻抚抠挖不断刺激着那凸出的一点，后穴开始变得濡湿，黄仁俊身体不受控制的抖动，隐忍的呻吟与涎液一起顺着嘴角流出。  
李东赫适时的结束了这个吻，去床头的抽屉里拿避孕套的时候还不忘夸奖黄仁俊柔韧性有进步，被黄仁俊对着屁股不轻不重的踹了一脚。  
摊煎饼一样把黄仁俊翻了个身，黄仁俊熟练地趴跪在床上，却被李东赫对着屁股又来了一巴掌“把腿伸直，就像你今天拉筋那样”。  
“发什么疯？”黄仁俊不愿意。  
李东赫直接拉住他的脚踝掰开他的腿摆出半小时前的奇怪姿势，握着黄仁俊的腰把自己一点一点送进去“今天老公帮你好好拉拉筋”。黄仁俊被完全打开，腰软的不像样，像是要完全塌在床上，但腿根的抻拉感又让他下半身紧绷，需要上臂和腰用力撑着，减少疼痛。李东赫被黄仁俊紧缩着的穴肉夹得头皮发麻，只能不断轻啄着爱人的脖颈和耳朵，让他放松。  
黄仁俊喊疼，李东赫跟着一起喊，把黄仁俊气笑了，上半身用力往前移了移，让两腿开的角度没有那么大，到刚好能忍受上身全部贴合床的抻拉感，但这一动作却恰好让李东赫的阴茎从黄仁俊身体里滑出了一节，李东赫不满，掐着黄仁俊的胯就要把他往下拽，黄仁俊察觉到他的意图，着急的手拍在李东赫的大臂上告饶“真的疼，你往上顶顶好嘛。”  
李东赫被可爱到了，竟然在做爱的时候，被可爱到了，头抵在黄仁俊的后脖颈闷笑了好一阵，把黄仁俊笑的毛骨悚然，男朋友做爱做傻了怎么办？在线等，挺急的。屁股不安分地顶了顶李东赫的下腹，催促李东赫快点。李东赫撑起上半身，把黄仁俊两只小手裹在自己手里，两只大臂完全夹住黄仁俊，开始向上顶弄，一下一下，朝着最深处坚定不移的楔入。  
黄仁俊终于可以完全塌下腰舒服的瘫在床上，被动的跟着李东赫的挺进晃动身体就行了，仿佛一个晃动的非牛顿流体。  
等他完全适应了之后，李东赫挺直上半身，往上推了推黄仁俊的两条腿，这下可真的是标准的180度了，身下的黄仁俊竟然也没哼哼唧唧地喊疼——这筋还真让李东赫给拉开了。李东赫看着整个被操软了的黄仁俊，心里也软的一塌糊涂，俯下身搂着黄仁俊又在他身体里继续耕耘。不知过了多久，他将浓稠的精液都留在了黄仁俊身体的最深处，抽出疲软的阳具，亲亲黄仁俊通红的脖颈，又凑在黄仁俊耳边问“筋拉开了吗？”  
“筋拉断了。”有气无力的声音从枕头里闷闷地传出来。

6  
由于新床过于舒适，黄仁俊最近下床的时间越来越少了，原本坐在沙发上吃着零食看电视的时间变成了躺在床上吃着零食看电脑的时间，于是百奇饼干的纸盒子总会在晚上8点堆一床，李东赫在上床的时候不是腿被划到就是手掌被膈到，他决定科学合理地帮黄仁俊戒掉百奇饼干。  
这天黄仁俊又捧着笔记本在追剧，嘴里叼着一根百奇，还没吃到一半，李楷灿就凑上来把另一半三口两口咬进自己嘴里，顺便接了个吻，黄仁俊炸毛“呀！李楷灿！我的饼干！”  
李楷灿不理他，拿出一根嚼吧嚼吧进肚了，黄仁俊斜了他一眼，继续看剧。于是他又摸了一根出来放进嘴里，黄仁俊迅速地上手掰断，嘚嘚瑟瑟地放进了自己嘴里，眉飞色舞地冲着李楷灿“略略略”，李楷灿二话没说从黄仁俊的饼干盒里倒出剩下的，一把塞进自己嘴里。  
没错，如何科学合理地帮黄仁俊戒掉百奇？  
-吃完他的百奇，让他没得吃。  
黄仁俊一看自己的小饼干全进了李东赫的嘴里，他这个火啊，噌的就上来了。电脑一扔，翻身骑在李东赫身上，迅速上手掰掉李东赫留在嘴外面的饼干，冲他咬牙切齿“你是不是找抽？”  
李东赫直勾勾的看着黄仁俊，面不改色的把嘴里的饼干都咽下去，勾起嘴角一声冷笑“你是不是欠操？”  
黄仁俊莫名其妙“有病吧你？”  
李东赫按住黄仁俊的腰，颇为暗示性的向上顶了顶“我的棒棒喂不饱你吗，每天还要找别的棒棒吃？”眼神幽暗，黄仁俊已经感觉到屁股下面的变化，东北大哥眼睛嘟噜噜转，决定先稳住这个即将兽化的小狼崽“今天的拳还没猜，不一定谁喂谁呢！”  
李东赫继续冷笑“我赢了今晚做5次。”  
东北大哥听着就觉得腰酸，考虑了一下自己的胜率，说服自己能屈能伸才是真男人，于是一边说着“谁答应你今天要做了！”一边捂着屁股遁了。


End file.
